Bona Fide
by Death by Cherries
Summary: Juvia ponders over how different her life was on how much her life has changed since she met Gray and joined Fairy Tail. She also finds it an odd coincidence that the color of the clouds she used to despise was the name of the man that lit up her world. [spoilers]


**Hey guys, Death by _malpighia emarginata_ (cherry)is back! Yes, yes, I still have the guts to show up here. I kept getting fanfic ideas and then losing them just as quickly. It's really a pain. I've also been spending a pretty good portion of my free time just easing from the site and digging deeper and deeper into the archives or different fandoms.**

**So, this time it's a Gruvia fanfic! I really wanted to write one because I and other Gruvia fans have definitely seen the progress between the two during the Grand Magic Games arc. /swoon It makes me pretty happy.**

**As the summary said, this fic is Juvia-centric. It's my first time writing her (Gray too), so bear with me if it sounds a bit OOC and don't hesitate to give me tips and constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**Cover: Hiro Mashima's art and my little photoshop mess**

**Revised: Publication date**

* * *

**Fairy Tail © is Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

He gave her a blissful array of feelings. Juvia could summon them simply by thinking of his name: Gray. The mere mention of it always immediately caught her attention.

She recalls that since her early teenage years, she had become capable of gaining that warm feeling in her chest that, despite her formerly gloomy disposition, managed to lighten her cloudy mood, at least for a while. However, the spreading and comforting heat coming from inside only lasted for brief periods of time before the rain would douse the flame, again and again. Seeing all the people around her with a partner – one that they never could or would ever stop adoring at any circumstance made her crave affection.

She kept this wish from everyone after experiencing a few rejections or blatant ignoring from her crushes. Whenever she asked why, they would give the same excuse: she was dark, both emotionally and literally. Eventually, Juvia decided it was best to stop interrogating. She was smart enough to figure that she would only be damaging herself more and more. But, there was a voice that kept telling her that the things people called her were not lies, and she believed that voice.

It was because of her magic. It had to be; there was no other explanation. The stupid clouds that followed her without tiring were the source of her misery. She hated them. _Loathed! Despised!_ Even before she was half a decade old, she made countless _teru teru bozu_ and kept one with her at all times. Sadly, the dark condensed water above her never stopped soaking any hope she had.

Maybe, that's why Juvia found it ironic that the very man she fell so deeply in love had such an amusing name. His name was Gray, and the clouds that allowed rain to fall from them were gray. Juvia spent all her life believing that gray was dull. With one touch, the color gained a pretty good reputation in her eyes.

The moment she first saw him, the woman could only notice that he was attractive to an extremely high level. _It's okay, _she had thought at the time, _Juvia only finds that he looks good. Not a problem, Juvia can fight him._

Somehow, the world made sure she would think otherwise, and let her hear his voice. Deep, courageous, and unfaltering. She still figured that it was simply because he was appealing, and continued. Unfortunately, her mind could not dominate over her heart, and she trapped Gray in a possessive way using her magic.

The battle went on for a while before he made a triggering comment that made her steam and took away any positive emotions. She figured that she was just as ignorant, apathetic and selfish. Juvia could not even remember how blindly she was attacking: she was so enraged it did not matter. Then, out of the blue, she was falling to her death from a frozen attack.

The "rain woman" figured that it was alright. Her life was fulfilling enough, and the world would probably manage just fine, probably even better, without her, and her leaving would not affect Phantom Lord quite that much. These thoughts were interrupted by a calloused hand grabbing her wrist. Looking up, she realized that it was the Ice Mage, who was pulling her back to safety.

For some moments, she felt shock, as an enemy, of all people, was helping her. Juvia then found that another emotion was present too; it was happiness. He barely even knew her and in his eyes, she was not some obscure nuisance, but a person with her own conscience and reasons for what she was doing. Her joy only grew as she suddenly saw the gray in the sky leave to reveal a beautiful bright blue. Suddenly, a barrage of violently speedy, yet warm and pleasing "drip, drip, drops" charged at her heart, as tears leaked out of her eyes. The situation only got better when Gray smiled at her and asked if she wanted to fight again, causing euphoria to completely take her over. It was so overwhelming that she could no longer muster the willpower to stand up. At that moment, she realized that what she was feeling was love. The slight affections she developed long ago could not even compare.

* * *

A while after the war between the two guilds, she began to watch him from afar, admiring him. Soon, she began to wonder if she should be in the guild her beloved was in. To make up her mind, she followed him to the resort. As expected, it only took seconds of casual chatter with him to know what she was going to do.

Shortly after joining the guild, she uncovered many things. Not only was the entire guild wonderful, welcoming and friendly (which made her realize that seeing Gray more was not the only perk), she had an epiphany. Juvia had managed to convince herself that stalking and scrutinizing Gray was simply out of fondness. Some thought led her to acknowledge that deep down, she was afraid of rejection. This quickly caused her to dislike what she had done; her past was controlling her.

She decided to be braver and more direct when facing her feelings. She put her adoration on display twenty-four hours a day, every day, and gushed at him out in the open, sometimes gustily managing to sit next to him and try to engage in conversation. It made her more confident, permitted a happy personality to germinate, and created space for a growing self-esteem. It assisted her to learn more about Gray, not to mention the rest of her guild-mates. She saw his flaws, but then again, nothing was perfect.

Some, especially the citizens or Magnolia, wondered why she was so eager to pursue him. Juvia could hear remarks that Gray usually responded to her in a seemingly bothered manner whenever she was speaking to him with her newfound zeal. Contrary to popular belief, she knew that among other things, and did not deny that it hurt a little, but there was something that kept her going and fueled her: he never walked away, never told her to leave him alone, never shrugged her comments off like they were nothing, or anything else. Therefore, Juvia concluded that having something special with Gray was certainly not meant so stay as a dream that would never be realized.

She continued, becoming more and more confident to show her affections in every way and more knowledgeable about her feelings, which led her to conclude that acting casual around him (or at least trying to) felt equally as wonderful.

_"Sorry, but I have no intention of holding back."_

_"I wouldn't expect anything less." He smiled calmly._

Still, she has not abandoned her randomly timed confessions. It felt nice to let loose.

_"Go forward! Wings of love! Honorable Gray's Love!"_

_"STOP IT!"_

Juvia had blamed herself for falling out of the sphere from letting her guard down, which ultimately led to a severely injured friend, but to cheer them both up, after Lucy woke up, Erza told Juvia and the hospitalized blonde that Gray was not grossed out by Juvia's magic attack, but flustered. This resulted in a giggling Lucy, a satisfied redhead, and a Water Mage who wanted to run around aimlessly in circles and swoon.

Thanks to Gray, she was able to meet all the fantastic people in Fairy Tail. Yet another thing to be grateful for.

* * *

"We work better together than they can," he stated with determination.

Now, during the last day of the Grand Magic Games, she found herself and Gray at Lyon and Chelia's mercy. Her strength was dwindling, but the Ice Mage gently and reassuringly, traits that the female knew was usually not Gray's way of doing things, laid his hand on her shoulder. Juvia gave no second thought and placed her left over his right before he grasped her hand to aid her back up. Both feeling a sudden surge of energy, they charged at a synchronized pace, hand-in-hand, both attacking their opponents and letting their spells work their magic.

In seconds, the last two participants of Lamia Scale flew out of radar and Juvia noticed that she had her fingers entwined with the love of her life. Being Gray, he asked her when she was going to let go of his hand.

"Never," she said, in a tone that made it sound like it was common knowledge. Even though he told her she was frightening, he did not let to of her hand, which only added more coal.

A few minutes later, Sting Eucliffe surrendered, leaving Fairy Tail as victors. Following a victorious smile, she went and hugged Gray to celebrate. Still, Gray was Gray, and he just let her embrace him as he looked to another direction.

* * *

Dinner that night was a luxurious feast. The food came from all over Fiore. Juvia, of course, sat next to Gray at his right while Cana sat on the other side, with an uncountable number of expensive bottles of rum, whiskey, and other alcoholic beverages. To get the Ice Mage's attention, the fortune teller gave him a few blunt nudges.

"Hey Gray," she slurred, "I was lookin' at you guys on Lacrima vision. When our lil' Juvi over there was holdin' your hand, I saw a bit of pink on your face… When she hugged you too... You must have at the very least enjoyed it." Cana fisted her hand and gave her friend an uncoordinated and weak punch on the shoulder. "Two hundred jewels that's gonna be on next months Sorcerer Magazine. It might even be on the cute lil' cover!"

"I wasn't blushing…" he attempted to convince her. Cana only laughed knowingly, sober enough to remember today's events.

"Say...what'cha...want," she said between chuckles. "I mean, look at Juvi over there! She's caressing her cheeks!"

"I was not! You're just drunk!"

"Deny...all you...want...to..."

"How does your liver still work?"

"Don't...go changin' the subject, Gray..."

Juvia was taking her partially drunk friend's words to heart. Were her words true? She was too occupied both times to have noticed.

Maybe, the man who bears the name of the color of the haziness from the sky on a rainy day (which really did not seem that bad now) will hug her back, one day.

* * *

**Ugh, I love Juvia so much. I really do hope that Gray hugs her or something in the future.**

**I also just realized that I used "letting their spells work their magic" in the fic. I didn't mean to put a random pun in there, but I guess it's fine.**

**I've read some foreshadowing and ideas of what might happen from other Fairy Tail fans. Some might know that there's speculation that Juvia is going to die or get critically injured in the future and Gray just hugs her limp body in silence and desperation as he holds back tears and screams until he begins to beg her to wake up and be the one who hugs back... I think I'll stop there. :3**

**Thanks for reading. See you guys next time.**


End file.
